This research project is concerned with personality and cognitive processes implicated in hypnosis and related states. The goal is to: explore the application of hypnosis (1) as a paradigm for the understanding of clinically relevant nonconscious mental processes, (2) as a laboratory model for somatoform and dissociative psychopathology, and (3) as an adjunctive technique in both insight-oriented and cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy. Although the research is focused mainly on hypnosis, studies of other cognitive, social, and personality processes will be conducted, as needed, in order to develop experimental procedures or to clarify the nature of the mechanisms underlying hypnotic phenomena. Seven major lines of research are proposed: (1) The relations between individual differences in hypnotizability and other features of personality broadly construed, especially those associated with "subclinical" forms of psychopathology; (2) modification of hypnotizability, especially in subjects hypothetically predisposed to psychopathology; (3) the processes involved in forming judgments of hypnotic response in oneself and others; (4) memory processes disrupted during posthypnotic amnesia; (5) perceptual-cognitive processes involved in response to posthypnotic suggestions; (6) effects of hypnosis on reality testing and reality monitoring; (7) influence of expectations and demands on the "hidden observer" and trance logic" phenomena. Although no studies of patient populations are explicitly planned, the laboratory will seek the opportunity to conduct collaborative research on such matters as the comparative hypnotizability of patients differing in diagnostic category of age, and the efficacy of hypnosis as an adjunct to traditional forms of insight-oriented and cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy.